Hawaii (A better world TL)
Overview Hawaii is an extremely diverse and wealthy nation in Pacific Oceania. The Commonwealth of the Kingdom of Hawaii. is a monarchy in the Pacific Ocean. Once a protectorate of Great Britain, in 1959, it became an independent nation and later a Calafornian dependency, after a short stint as an American state. The nation encompasses nearly the entire volcanic Hawaiian archipelago, which comprises hundreds of islands spread over 1,500 miles (2,400 km). At the southeastern end of the archipelago, the eight main islands are—in order from northwest to southeast: Niʻihau, Kauaʻi, Oʻahu, Molokaʻi, Lānaʻi, Kahoʻolawe, Maui, and the Island of Hawaiʻi. The last is the largest island in the group; it is often called the "Big Island" or "Hawaiʻi Island" to avoid confusion with the nation or island archipelago. The archipelago is physiographically and ethnologically part of the Polynesian subregion of Oceania. Hawaii's diverse natural scenery, warm tropical climate, abundance of public beaches, oceanic surroundings, and active volcanoes make it a popular destination for tourists, surfers, biologists, and volcanologists. The people of Niʻihau are known for their gemlike lei pūpū (shell lei) craftsmanship, and speak Hawaiian as a primary language. Because of its central location in the Pacific and the 19th-century labour migration, Hawaii's culture is strongly influenced by various cultures, in addition to its indigenous Hawaiian culture. Hawaii has over a million permanent residents, along with many visitors and overseas military personnel. Its capital is Honolulu, which is on the island of Oʻahu. Crime rates are very low and there is only 2 minor low security jails on Oʻahu. Etymology of it's name The state of Hawaii derives its name from the name of its largest island, Hawaiʻi. A common Hawaiian explanation of the name of Hawaiʻi is that it was named for Hawaiʻiloa, a legendary figure from Hawaiian myth. He is said to have discovered the islands when they were first settled.1213 The Hawaiian language word Hawaiʻi is very similar to Proto-Polynesian *Sawaiki, with the reconstructed meaning "homeland". Cognates of Hawaiʻi are found in other Polynesian languages, including Māori (Hawaiki), Rarotongan (ʻAvaiki) and Samoan (Savaiʻi) . According to linguists Pukui and Elbert, "elsewhere in Polynesia, Hawaiʻi or a cognate is the name of the underworld or of the ancestral home, but in Hawaii, the name has no meaning". History Pre-1914 Based on archaeological evidence, the earliest habitation of the Hawaiian Islands dates to around 300 CE, probably by Polynesian settlers from the Marquesas Islands. A second wave of migration from Raiatea and Bora Bora took place in the 11th century. The date of the human discovery and habitation of the Hawaiian Islands is the subject of academic debate. Some archaeologists and historians think it was a later wave of immigrants from Tahiti around 1000 CE who introduced a new line of high chiefs, the kapu system, the practice of human sacrifice, and the building of heiau. This later immigration is detailed in Hawaiian mythology (moʻolelo) about Paʻao. Other authors say there is no archaeological or linguistic evidence for a later influx of Tahitian settlers and that Paʻao must be regarded as a myth. The history of the islands is marked by a slow, steady growth in population and the size of the chiefdoms, which grew to encompass whole islands. Local chiefs, called aliʻi, ruled their settlements, and launched wars to extend their influence and defend their communities from predatory rivals. Ancient Hawaii was a caste-based society, much like that of Hindus in India.54 Tt is possible that Spanish explorer Ruy López de Villalobos commanded a fleet of six ships that left Acapulco in 1542 bound for the Philippines with a Spanish sailor named Juan Gaetano aboard as pilot. Depending on the interpretation, Gaetano's reports describe an encounter with either Hawaiʻi or the Marshall Islands, but it is doubtful as to which he did actually see. Britain's Captain James Cook's first documented visit in 1778. Native Hawaiians had no resistance to the then Eurasian diseases, such as influenza, smallpox and measles. By 1820, disease, famine and wars between the chiefs killed more than half of the Native Hawaiian population. During the 1850s, measles killed a fifth of Hawaii's people. The Portuguese, Spanish and Russians opened trading posts on Maui on between 1850 and 1900. Portugal also chose to a small naval base on Kahoolawe until 1975. King Kamehameha the Great united the islands in 179 and established the House of Kamehameha, a dynasty that ruled the kingdom until 1872. The Treaty of reciprocity between the United States of America and the Hawaiian Kingdom (Hawaiian: Kuʻikahi Pānaʻi Like) was a free trade agreement signed and ratified in 1875. It the Hawaii gave free access to the United States market for sugar and other products grown in the Kingdom of Hawaii starting in September 1876. In return, the US gained coastal lands in the area known as Puʻu Loa for what became known as the Pearl Harbor naval base. Pearl Harbor was seen as a tactical useful lagoon harbor on the island of Oahu, Hawaii, west of Honolulu. It has been long visited by the Naval fleet of the United States, before it was acquired from the Hawaiian Kingdom by the U.S. with the signing of the Reciprocity Treaty of 1875. The Reciprocity Treaty of 1875 as supplemented by Convention on December 6, 1884, was ratified it in 1887. On January 20, 1887, the United States Senate allowed the Navy to exclusive right to maintain a coaling and repair station at Pearl Harbor. The U.S. took possession of it on November 9 that year. The Spanish–American War of 1898 and the desire for the United States to have a permanent presence in the Pacific both contributed to the decision. The treaty also led to large investment by Americans in sugarcane plantations in Hawaii. In 1887, Kalākaua was forced to sign the 1887 Constitution of the Kingdom of Hawaii at the behest of white businessmen and lawyers, who wanted to strip the monarchy of its political and legal powers. Queen Liliʻuokalani was overthrown on January 17, 1893 pro-American a provisional government composed of members of the Committee of Safety. The United States Minister to the Kingdom of Hawaii (John L. Stevens) had conspired with U.S. citizens to overthrow the islands monarchy. Several post offices and a few telegraph stations opened at this time. The Russians tried to undermine the American state and offered some arms and supplies to the Hawaiian royalist rebels that rose up on the largest 2 islands in 1895. They started a rebel guerrilla war in several places across the islands. Russian firearms, daggers and 3 Russian advisers began to form a rebel military. The monarchy was restored to office with its full powers intact. A few more post offices and a few more telegraph stations opened at this time. The second overthrow of the Kingdom of Hawaii began on January 12, 1898, with a coup d'état against Queen Liliuokalani on the island of Oahu by foreign residents residing in Honolulu, mostly Russians, Western Europeans and thire American paymasters, along with some aggrieved native subjects of the kingdom. The American take over lead to a civil war. Hawaii fell into chaos, as the collapse of the federal government and the racist attacks on American settlers' established society and brought long-repressed ethnic tensions to the forefront. Their vast numbers of veteran rebel guerrillas, as well as new recruits, rearmed from the seized depots of government weapons and some Spanish firearms to form a new military. The UK had a small naval base and several pineapple plantation on between January 12, 1898, until August 21, 1962, when its the Americans bought them out. The British Empire, with Dutch help, annexed the islands after a short, but brutal war; and held the peace between both sides, in order to help restore order. A modest Anglo-Dutch army camp was set up in Hilo in the May of December of 1898. An Anglo-Dutch protectorate since the end of the Spanish-American war of April 21 to August 13, 1898, in order to restore order to the devastated islands. The Dutch terminated thire role on January the 5th, 1899. Hawaii became a protectorate under the British Empire in 1899. The British restored the monarchy, but with slightly reduced powers. The Kingdom's fishing industry was started. A Dutch, American and British owned firms started investing in the islands. A few private telephones opened at this time. The takeover led to rapid growth of the Japanese, Chines, British, French, Dutch, Swedish, Portuguese, Swiss, Canadian, American, Mexican, Russian and German population due to active immigration. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) They stayed neutral and did not get involved in the war. The inter-war years *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' Russian Revolution (1917-1924) *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The Great Depression (1929-1940) Pearl Harbour Naval Base was heavily upgraded in 1937 in the hope it would scare of the Japanese, who they consider a possible future threat to Hawaii. The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) On December 11, 1941, Hawaii was the site of the Empire of Japan's second unsuccessful attack on American forces in the Battle of Pearl Harbour. 2 Japanese navy fighter pilots crashed on the island and terrorized its residents for a week after the attack on Pearl Harbor Niʻihau. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) On December 12, 1941, Hawaii joined the war against Nazi Germany. Thousands bravely sacrifice their lives in the D-Day landings of 6 June 1944. Cold War Hawaii fought so strongly on the allied side both wars and was given Dominion Status in 1948. They allowed both the USA and British to test their nuclear bombs on its Midway Islands territory in exchange the British stationing an extra frigate and aircraft carrier 1957. A French cruiser was also stationed at the same base between 1957 and 1958. During this period the British, French, American and Canadian companies built lots of industrial facilities there. A few years after the Great East Asia War, Hawaii asked for and eventual obtained to become a fully sovereign country. Since it gained its independence from Britain on August 21, 1959, it has been a fervent British ally, and both supported Canada and the UK in the Cold War. The 1960 Valdivia earthquake (Spanish: Terremoto de Valdivia) or Great Chilean earthquake (Gran terremoto de Chile) of 22 May is the most powerful earthquake ever recorded. Various studies have placed it at 9.4–9.6 on the moment magnitude scale. It occurred in the afternoon (19:11 GMT, 15:11 local time), and lasted approximately 10 minutes. The resulting tsunami affected southern Chile, Hawaii, Japan, the Philippines, eastern New Zealand, southeast Australia and the Aleutian Islands. The main tsunami raced across the Pacific Ocean and devastated Hilo, Hawaii. Waves as high as 10.7 metres (35 ft) were recorded 10,000 kilometres (6,200 mi) from the epicenter, and as far away as Japan and the Philippines. The Pear Harbour bomb killed 2 and injured 8 in 1967, the USSR and the Japanese Red Army was blamed, although no Soviet or JRA links were proved. They voted to join the USA on economic and military grounds in 1967, became a U.S. Territory between 1967 and 1972 and got statehood in 1972. 2 American defiant and rather cairless homasexual students died after reclessiny having gay sex near the summit of Mount Haleakalā on January the 3rd 1973, due to suffocating in toxic volcano smog. They then left the USA in 1985 due to the decline of democracy in the US. They gained independence from the United States of America on August 6th, 1985, following a nationalist movement and a backing by the United Nations. After statehood, Hawaii quickly modernized via construction and rapidly growing tourism economy. Later, several state programs promoted the Hawaiian culture. The Hawaii banking sector accused the USA of unfair practices on the island chain in 1975 and the Portuguese closed there small 125 year old naval base. The Hawaii State Constitutional Convention of 1978 incorporated programs such as the Office of Hawaiian Affairs to promote indigenous language and culture. The King was a leading force behind the law. Navy missile and air defense tests are conducted at specially designated site for the U.S. and its allies on several parts of Niihau since the mid 1980s. 1990s It became a Californian dependency on mostly economic grounds in 1991. A new national soccer stadium, new bigger capital city airport and seaside hotels, along with many new rural sugar plantation and farms were made in the 1990s. Washed up maritime litter has been a major problem on the beaches of Niihau since the mid 1990s. Life today . Economy Hawaii is among the world's fastest developing countries: as the state is now fully centralized and tribal chiefdoms have been reduced to purely ceremonial entities, the economy and administration of the state are being rapidly modernized. Hawaii is however little industrialized, and most of the economy depends on fishing, agriculture, whaling, tourism, textiles, pineapple farming tourism and the food industry. It has been a popular tourist destination, especially with Japanese since the 1980s. The rise of the electronics, banking and satellite tracking sectors in the 1980s soon improved the economy markedly. The main export of the country is fish products, clothes and canned pineapples whale meat and tourism sites. The main imports are powered machinery, fertilizer, boats, petrol and automobiles. After Independence, Hawaii remained poor. In order to support the state budget, the Hawaiian government leased several island's bays to the British Empire, French Empire and the USA for use as naval bases. This has forced Hawaii to tread a delicate line, diplomatically, between its traditional British allies, France and the US. Even after independence, Britain has maintained noticeably more naval bases in Hawaii, and the monarchy have been accused of being puppets for British interests. Politics The House of Representatives is largely divided politically along ethnic and holy lines; the Home Rule Party represents ethnic Hawaiians, whereas the Republican Party is largely elected by Anglo-Hawaiians. There is also a small multicultural Libertarian and Green party to. Languages The official language of Hawai'i is Hawai'ian, in which all government correspondence is done. However, ever since the Lingual Amendment of 1975, English and Japanese are required to be displayed in the trilingual country due to the high number of Americans and Japanese immigrants living in Hawai'i. The Hawaii State Constitutional Convention of 1978 incorporated programs such as the Office of Hawaiian Affairs to promote indigenous language and culture. The King was a leading force behind the law. English is widely spoken as a second language and lingua franca. The Hawaiian language is a mandatory course in school from grades 6-12 in non-Hawaiian language schools, and another official language is a mandatory course for the same grades in Hawaiian language schools. Climate The climate of Hawaii is typical for the tropics, although temperatures and humidity tend to be less extreme as in other places because of near-constant trade winds from the east. The Summer highs usually reach around 88 °F (31 °C) during the day, with the temperature reaching a low of 75 °F (24 °C) at night. Honolulu experiences a tropical hot semi-arid climate (Köppen classification BSh), with a mostly dry summer season, due to a rain shadow effect. Pihemanu Kauihelani Atoll has a tropical savanna climate (Köppen Aw) with very pleasant year-round temperatures with rainfall evenly distributed throughout the year, with only two months (May and June) being able to be classified as dry season months. Hawaii’s diverse natural scenery, warm tropical climate, abundance of public beaches, oceanic surroundings, and active volcanoes make it a popular destination for tourists, surfers, biologists, and vulcanologist alike. Ownership It is a dependency of the Democratic Republic of California (A better world TL) NationInfo |name=?O ke Kumukanawai a me ka Moku'aina?o Hawai?i |name_en=The Constitutional and Beautiful State of Hawaii |name_short= Hawaii or Hawai'i |language= 55% Hawaiian |language_other= 45% English |capital=Honolulu |timeline=British Louisiana |HoStitle= King |CoGtitle= Prime Minister |area= approx. N\A. |population=1,528,198 |motto = Ua Mau ke Ea o ka ?Aina i ka Pono |motto_en = The life of the land is perpetuated in righteousness |motto_lang = Hawaiian |Anthem = >Hawaii's Own True Sons |city_largest = Honolulu |City_other= Kailua-Kona, Kealakekua, Keauhou, Holualoa, Honaunau and Honalo. |demonym = Hawaiian. |annex_date = 1879 |ind_date=1918 |ind_from=Britain |ind_rec=1918 |currency = Hawai'i Dollar |timezone = Hawaii: UTC-10 (no daylight saving time) }} Geography The the Kingdom of Hawaii, (officially: The Constitutional and Beautiful State of Hawaii) is a constitutional monarchy situated on the Hawaiian Archipelago. It is a chain of islands spread out along 1,500 miles in the Pacific Ocean. The Hawaiian islands are tropical, volcanic islands extending over 1500 miles (2400 km), and consisting of six larger islands and another dozen smaller ones that are inhabited. The uninhapted Pihemanu Kauihelani Attol is a 2.4-square-mile (6.2 km2) atoll in the North Pacific Ocean. Midway is roughly equidistant between North America and Asia. Counties and alike subdivisions Population 2,001,521 Established January 24, 1920 Hawaiian, Chinse (Mandarin), Chinese (Cantonese), Chinese (Wu), Tahitian, Samoan, Stanrd German, Standars Swiss German others English, French, Dutch Honolulu Language official Hauaian others Portuguese, Japanese Area 28,311km2 km² Population 1,374,810 Established 1810 Currency Yuan . The islands, settled by waves of Pacific Islanders first, and then Europeans, Japanese, Chinese, and Philopinos and others later, Soviet, Chiliean, Chinese, Portugese and Japanese alliances in 1967. Official languages Hawaiian, Japanese, Chinese, Tagalog, English (English is lingua-franca) Capital Honolulu Largest Cities Honolulu: 141,000 Population 307,000 President Daniel Inouye Vice President Daniel Akaka |name = |flag = |motto = Ua Mau ke Ea o ka ?Aina i ka Pono |motto_en = |motto_lang = Hawaiian |language = English, Hawaiian |Anthem = |capital = Honolulu |city_largest = |demonym = |leader1 = Governor |leader1_name = Linda Lingle ® |leader2 = Lieutenant Governor |Cname = James Aiona ® |population = 1,288,198 |annex_date = |currency = |timezone = Hawaii: UTC-10 (no daylight saving time) Category:Hawaii Category:A better world (TL) Category:Pasifica Category:Islands